Shoren: The Ice Mountain Guardian
by Gojiman
Summary: The first part of the Chronicle stories of a dragon named Shoren who has many adventures. This is about Shoren protecting the village of Rhuno in Sarnas Haven and with his friends as he fights off a mighty targaryen dragon Scarr.


**Shoren: The Ice Mountain Guardian**

Written by Barney Buckley

**Chapter 1**

**Sarnas Haven's – Rhuno**

In 1763 is just a beginning for most dragons to start existing on this planet. We headed over to the Eastern Europe area that we know as China today but it was not like that back in 1763. It was a mapped out region of the earth around this time. This particular region is called Sarnas Haven and it has many different regions within Sarnas Haven.

Within Sarnas Haven there is a mountain range that the folklore and people of this time have called Agmar and within Agmar there is a secret yet to be told. Within the Agmar mountain ranges there are many different and beautiful things that are at the base of this mountain range. Over to the East is a beautiful haven of shimmering fairies and their community also has a beautiful lake with a castle.

Towards the middle of the base of Mount Agmar we have the village of the people of Rhuno. This village is thriving as people work to live their lives on a daily basis. Many things are going on within the village of Rhuno you will see people dancing in the streets, singing out loud beautiful songs, and the most important part about this village is the year that they breathe is fresh and moist from the mountains.

The mountains contain a snow that regulates the air and conditions of the village. To the west of the mountain range is a terrible forest that once was a beautiful forest before yet infested by the Zoradans? Further up the mountain there are secrets that soon will be discovered. Beyond the mountains are great creatures that have been told to exist and they are ice dragons.

These mystical creatures are very rare because most dragons breathe fire while ice dragons breed ice. They freeze everything they touch. There has been many stories told about the so-called ice giants as no one's ever seen them before. However that soon will change! There have been many stories told within this village of Rhuno and the stories are of the ice dragons they call Shoren and Icepheria.

They have never been seen so no one really knows for sure if they do exist are not. There is another story told about the dragons in the Western Hemisphere of Earth. They say that that Hemisphere separated by two gigantic Targaryen dragons and these are some of the largest dragons in the world. They are separated one in the South and one in the North.

**Chapter 2**

**Who is Shoren?**

There has been many stories based on Shoren and his companion Icepheria, but none as true as the actual truth of these dragons. The story starts with a fabled place of a dragon's birth. It starts in a briar which is protected by the spirits of dragons and has been protected for thousands of years. This particular briar cannot be found by any human it has to be found by a special spirit.

This particular place is called "Dragon's Temple" this is the place where dragons come to give birth and it is very unique because it is a place just for ice dragons alone. It started back in the early 1600s when it was discovered that there were ice dragons flying around Mount Agmar and the people notice them flying around the peaks as a new one day they would give birth to more dragons.

So it became that eventually these particular ice dragons did in fact give birth to one Dragon and he was very unique because the normal ice dragons are white in color however this particular guy was very blue in color and they looked at each other as if to say how could this possibly be. The little guy was bouncing around and he looked at his parents with these big blue beautiful eyes.

So the legends have been told that a new Dragon has been born and the colors are quite unique and true to its nature. That being a nice Dragon it was called Shoren. Shoren like most dragons look like a Dragon however he was different than most dragons. He made human contact when he was very young and was not afraid of the humans. Most dragons fear humans simply because they don't understand the species and their first instinct is to get rid of them, but not Shoren.

Shoren was befriended by a child when he was young as they played together in a field without the fear of hurting each other they began to bond. This would go on until the child was a man and yet no harm was brought to the dragons or humans while they got to know each other. The man was now very old and feeble and harm was about to be brought upon them by misunderstood human beings.

It was at this time the human started to attack the blue Dragon they call Shoren it was then that Shoren was absolutely confused at the attacks as when they do attack they killed the old man and that enrages Shoren. Shoren was suddenly take this entire group and freeze them instantly as a crumbled into dust. It is then Shoren knew he could not socialize with the humans anymore. It was then he took to the mountains and was never seen again nor were any other ice dragons ever seen again.

**Chapter 3**

**The Shimmering Spirits**

Yes there are fairies and they are misunderstood and very mysterious creatures. To the east of Rhuno lies a small village of shimmering spirits or fairies that the people of Rhuno known to exist and yet were kind enough not to bother them. These are magical spirits that can grant you wish us if you may. We headed over to the side of Agmar Mountain as we travel to the entrance all what is called the Garden of Enisle there when entering you see nothing but fields of flowers and butterflies.

You also see the shimmering spirits as they resembled that of butterflies existing and flying around in nature is good way. To the left you will see a lake that stands a beautiful castle at the edge of the lake and this castle has six towers and is laden with tan in pink colors. This particular castle is quite beautiful and its reflection comes off the lake. This is the home of the shimmering spirits.

The castles name is Danera. Further in the background past the castle there is a gigantic waterfall that seems to shimmer and glitter with such delight. It is such a beautiful sight to see. Everywhere you look you see the shimmering spirits floating around as a fly past your face these are the kind of fairies that do not harm they are very good fairies.

Along the fairies is the leader of the entire bunch of shimmering spirits and her name is Sapphire she is a special fairy that is like no other fairy within the "Garden of Enisle", and the reason I say this is because most of the shimmering spirits are white in color were she is an emerald color. She is the strongest of the fairies as she controls their entire destiny. She has a way of connecting and sensing danger and predicting future events. This is a special file that will come in handy later on.

**Chapter 4**

**Shoren's Companion Icepheria**

As the stories are told about Shoren no one ever knew that eventually somewhere down the road. Shoren would get a companion and this would happen to the birth of Icepheria. Icepheria was born on different ice dragons from a different region of the Agmar mountain ranges. It would not see each other for hundreds of years until just previously.

The story is told that Icepheria was flying through the Agmar mountains and Shoren noticed her and took to flight and they automatically took to her liking with each other and they eventually bond and have been together for the last couple hundred years. The two of them have an extremely strong bond as nothing will ever separate them, but with the combined efforts of both Shoren and Icepheria they are a mighty force to be reckoned with.

Icepheria is very similar Dragon to Shoren as they are the same color and the same species. Icepheria is a little smaller and obviously not as built up in muscle as Shoren. Shoren is a big Dragon. Icepheria is a very stealthy Dragon and she loves to fly as she does is frequently throughout the day and Shoren on the other hand is a more laid-back and older Dragon, so he can't laze around and occasionally takes flight. She does exist primarily for Shoren however she will appear in other stories.

**Chapter 5**

**Scarr the Terrible**

To the east of Sarnas Haven clear on the other side lies the layer of the incredible and massively huge Dragon they call Scarr. Scarr is a Dragon of Targaryen origins and he is one of the largest dragons in the world today. He is black and scorned with red highlights. He is a beautiful looking Dragon.

Scarr is a very old and wise Dragon just like that of Shoren who was also ancient. These are two ancient dragons that eventually will clash. Scarr is a very vindictive Dragon and has very evil false as he likes to control everything. In "Sarnas Haven's" he owns all the regions now except for one and that is where Rhuno is and the mountains of Agmar and what he does not know is the ice dragons Shoren and ease of era are hidden within these mountain ranges.

Scarr is not aware of their presence. Little does the world know that Scarr is an imperialist leader who wants to control all he can and how he does this is he has control of an extreme amount of different dragons from all over the world that he uses when he needs to burn down villages and he also has a huge army of foot soldiers. Now these foot soldiers go to these villagers and continue to pillage and kill the people completely depopulating the planet because Scarr wants nothing to do with humans.

Keep in mind Scarr is very similar to Smaug is an ancestor of this might Dragon. Scarr is like Smaug he can have completely intelligent conversations with anyone or anything. However Scarr is very belligerent and through the years have become very irritable and he does not tolerate too much is very impatient in that way. When he wants something done he wants it done right away!

**Chapter 6**

**Goblin Warriors with Robelin Ghazzo**

These particular soldiers or warriors are very passionate about protecting their own and anything that people asked them to do. If they are asked to go on mission and complete the mission they do just that. The goblin Warriors are three-foot goblins that are dressed in all sorts of ways in their own military style.

They will wear headpieces that are of skulls and bones and even where bones around their neck just like the tribal villagers would do with their own. There are four of these guys altogether they are not a big true but they got the passion of a big army. Among them is their leader and he is called Robelin Ghazzo and he is the most powerful of all the goblins within this group. He is a little taller than the rest of them however they do follow his order because they have respect for his power.

"Robelin Ghazzo" he dresses a little different than the rest of the guys he is more heavily armored with metal plating on his chest and shoulders. He also sports a different kind of haircut with rubber bands and his hair. The most unique thing about Robelin Ghazzo is his eyes they are deep dark red because he was poisoned years ago and somehow managed to survive even his eyes badly scored with red tint.

The four Goblin Warriors do practice and fight every single day because you never know when you need to actually fight. You need to be prepared the leader Robelin Ghazzo puts them through rigorous training. These are a great bunch of fighters. Also while Robelin Ghazzo is a very serious goblin was very committed to fighting the other three have a tendency to goof off and play around at the most inconvenient times and Robelin Ghazzo has to put them in their place, but that's the nature of the goblin warriors.

**Chapter 7**

**Oberweaver the Nightshade**

Here we have a nightshade which is an evil else with amazing supernatural powers. Oberweaver used to work for Scarr however Scarr in his urine to always has become a little too dependent on Oberweaver's power and it got to the points where Oberweaver did not want to constantly go on the same path of destruction. This would go on for years until finally she had enough and with the constant arguing and bickering between her and Scarr she left and went into hiding.

Doing this Scarr was absolutely enraged by this and sent his dragons out to kill all the nightshades including her. The dragons did exactly what Scarr told them to do and kill every nightshade except Oberweaver. Oberweaver then suddenly disappeared and was never seen again. There are only a handful of people and wizards that no of her existence.

Oberweaver she is a very unique and transformed nightshade she has deep lack eyes her entire body is a very complex white-collar and she has the hands of a Dragon. Very long talons at the end of each of her fingers. She is very mysterious and yet absolutely beautiful to look at. Her emotions when she is scared you cannot help but want to help her because her eyes are very attractive.

**Chapter 8**

**Talfin the Wizard of Agmar**

Talfin is a very powerful wizard and his homeland is Agmar and he has been conjuring up many spells and treasuries for as long as people can remember. Most of us is over 300 years old and he has a gigantic staff and at the top is rounded with a gigantic blue stone that seems to constantly glow as he holds it. When he releases it or puts it down the global discontinues.

Talfin and his outfit is very heavy shoulder pads that can do some major damage if he needs to use it and he also has a magic bag strapped around his waist with many different magic potions. Talfin of Agmar would definitely be going on a journey in search of the ice dragons. Along his journey he will be encountering many different dangerous elements and he will be using his magical powers to defend them and protect the people around him.

Talfin was an apprentice a very long time ago. It was like 300 years ago he was trained by another Wizard default dragons. During his apprenticeship Talfin learn many different potions as well as spiritual uplifting's and has gained considerable amount of power using these spells. During his training his master was met with his maker and that my friends he died at the hands of a Dragon. It seems that his magical spells did not work on this particular Dragon and the Dragon eventually grabbed a Wizard and I was the last time you've seen him. That dragons name is Scarr.

**Chapter 9**

**Scarr's Intentions**

The Wizard Talfin had just returned from the now destroyed village of Endora which was totally annihilated by a bunch of dragons. The Wizard approach is one of the injured and asks where did all these dragons come from. The injured man says I do not know however there was an extremely very large black Dragon to talk and warned us of the impending danger and we ignore it and this is what happens.

Talfin got up and looked at the destruction and realized that it was Scarr the very same Dragon they killed his master is now going on a destructive path and wanting to take all the regions for his own. He immediately takes off and heads for Rhuno the last village in Sarnas Haven that has human beings. He would travel for more than a day and he would finally get there and warn the people of Rhuno of what's going to happen to this village.

The Wizard starts to talk to the village and its people and he begins to tell them we need to fight back but we can't do it alone. The wizard stands up on a box to get everyone's attention in the village of Rhuno.

Talfin-" People of Rhuno you are in grave danger. There is a gigantic Targaryen Dragon who is old and wise and very irritable and wants to destroy this entire village of Rhuno. He wants to take control of all Sarnas Haven. We are the last because all the other villages and regions have been destroyed by Scarr. That is the name of this Dragon!"

One of the Village People-"Talfin what are we to do? How are we going to stop Scarr if we don't know how?"

Talfin-"I will tell you. You will have a fight on your hands! This will not be an easy task! You will not just be fighting Scarr you will have to fight his foot soldiers and all his dragons!"

Same Village Person-"Okay we have to fight all of this! Talfin what are we to do?

Talfin-"I will tell you this we will need help! First we will go to the Garden of Syrian where the shimmering spirits are located at and there we will get the answer we need on how to defeat Scarr and his army!"

Stranger in the Crowd-"I do believe that there is a way that we can get the ice dragons to help us! There's just one problem we do not know where they are at their located somewhere here in the Agmar mountain ranges. The only way we can find these ice dragons is we need help!"

Talfin-"this my friend is why we're going over to the Garden of Syrian where the shimmering spirits are located at they will give us the answer we need in order to locate the ice dragons!"

The village people of Rhuno are now extremely afraid of the onslaught that is about to happen and hopefully we will get the answer we need the before it happens.

**Chapter 10**

**The Garden of Syrian**

Meanwhile Talfin is gathering a few men to make the journey to the Garden of Syrian. The entire village of Rhuno is rooting them on and hope that they will succeed. The Wizard Talfin jumps on his horse along with the rest of the men as they travel out of Rhuno and they had towards the east side of Agmar Mountain.

Talfin-"You may need to keep up with me because we have a long journey is a half days right from here. This mountain is huge so it will take us some time to get there and hopefully we will get the answers that we need from Sapphire!"

One of the Riders-"Excuse me Talfin, but who is Sapphire?"

Talfin-"Sapphire is a very unique spirits who is a fairy! She has the unique power of knowing what's going to happen before it actually happens! She also has the unique power and ability to find someone that does not want to be found! This is why we're going to talk to Sapphire she will point us in the right direction!"

The Same Rider-"oh I understand Talfin!"

They would eventually travel down the dirt roads that have not been by beautiful scenery all around that you can say. They are relentless and they finally reached the entrance to the Garden of Syrian. They jump off their horses before entering as they need permission to enter the Garden of Syrian. The approach the gate where they see three of the fairies whose job is to guard the gate from anyone entering it.

Talfin- (approaches the fairies gently and asks nicely)-"Excuse me my name is Talfin I am the Wizard of Agmar we would like to answer your domain and speak with Sapphire!"

Linny-"Hello my name is Linny and I am in charge of the gate here. Mr. Talfin what is it that you need?"

Talfin-"I am asking kindly if I could speak to Sapphire, but in order for me to do that you're going to need to let me in. I mean no one here no harm and neither do my man we need to talk to her because we are going to have a real serious problem and it could possibly affect each and every one of you here!"

Linny-"am I to understand you correctly we are going to deal with some impending danger if so I will let you went to speak to Sapphire! I hope you can help us!"

Talfin-"I hope we can do this in time and I hope we can help each and every one of you!"

Talfin and their crew walked in to the Garden of Syrian because it is too small for the horses to get to the gate is a very small community for the shimmering spirits. Talfin walks into the garden and looks at the entire place with amazement. To his left he sees a late which is shimmering and glittering with such delight. Along the bank of this lake is a castle with six towers and it is very tan in pink in color and this castle is called Dandera Castle.

Further back they notice a waterfall is absolutely spectacular at what they are seeing right now. They walked closer to the center of the field where they see a lot of the shimmering spirits or fairies floating around and Talfin notices one that is completely Emerald in color. That must be Sapphire he approaches are and asked to speak with her….

Talfin-"Excuse me my fair lady may I speak with you! Are you Sapphire?"

Sapphire-"I am who you say I am! You would like to speak to me and you are the great Talfin of Agmar is that correct?"

Talfin-"I am!

Sapphire-"Well then what can I do for you sir?"

Talfin-"We will all have a major problem if I can get to the ice dragons in the Agmar mountain ranges. It seems that Scarr is about to attack the village of Rhuno and your village as well could you call in the impending danger."

Sapphire-"Who is Scarr?"

Talfin-"Scarr is a gigantic and very mean Dragon that lives in the western region of the Sarnas Haven. This is a Dragon that is hell-bent on destroying all the regions in Sarnas Haven and he has done so successfully. Rhuno and your village are the last for him to conquer!"

Sapphire- (looking very worried at what Talfin said)-"I see and what you are asking of me is to help you find the ice dragons in the Agmar mountain ranges is this correct!"

Talfin-"Yes we need to find a way to get to the ice dragons because they have the ability to contact the Taron dragons. The Taron dragons can definitely help us defeat Scarr, but without them we will not be able to survive this!"

Sapphire-"I will help you out and you need to listen to what I say because the only way would I get to these ice dragons is to do exactly what I say! The reason I say this is because I will be coming with you on your journey to find the ice dragons! First we will need to find Oberweaver!"

Talfin-"Who is Oberweaver?"

Sapphire-"Oberweaver is a nightshade and she is the only one left alive and I believe she had some connections with Scarr, so in turn she will be able to help us defeat him! Oh and she knows where the ice dragons are located at she has that ability to find them! One more thing about Oberweaver if she can communicate with dragons."

Talfin-"Then we need to hurry up and find her!"

Sapphire-"Yes we must go now!"

Sapphire turns around and speaks to every one of her shimmering spirits in for warns them of the impending danger that Scarr will bring upon their village so she must journey on to find Oberweaver. All of the spirits understand and let her go on her way.

**Chapter 11**

**The Journey West of Agmar**

Talfin and Sapphire and the crew head to the west side of Agmar Mountain and this particular journey will take over a day to travel to get to. On their journey they pass the village of Rhuno and just ahead of Rhuno about two hours past it, crossed a little tiny village of goblins they call Goblin City. In this village holds the mighty Warriors. Talfin knows of these goblins to be a valuable asset for their journey so he stops in to see if they would help them in achieving their goals.

They finally entered the village they look around to see everyone is busy it is a village full of goblins and they pretty much do the same thing that humans do to survive. They work and they play as well as many other things. Is when Talfin and his crew enter the village that suddenly all the goblins stop what they're doing to see who these giant people are and why they are here.

They are very intimidated because this human they are not sure if they're going to harm them are not. Talfin approaches the goblin King and begins to talk to him and asks him for a favor. As he is speaking with the goblin King he looks to his left to see the goblin warriors hard at work doing what they know best.

He explains to him while the goblin warriors are standing there and he tells them of the impending danger and what Scarr will do with everything at the base of Agmar Mountain.

Talfin-"King Gog I asked for your favor to let me take your "Goblin Warriors" on a quest to help us save everything at the base of this mountain!"

King Gog-"yes Talfin I do understand your plight and yes you can have the "Goblin Warriors" and I hope I can further assist you!"

Talfin-"Just you that any use your goblin warriors you have done more than you need to thank you!"

The goblin warriors have their own horses they are little ponies is very suitable for their size. Is a funny sight to see what they travel on with Talfin and Sapphire and the rest of the crew to search for the nightshade?"

**Chapter 12**

**Forest Of Fernuu**

It would not be long when Talfin, Sapphire, and the goblins along with Talfin's crew finally reached the outskirts of this dreaded forest. Before entering Sapphire proceeds to explain to the entire crew the information they need to know before entering this forest.

Sapphire-"The first thing each and every one you need to understand is this particular forest is haunted and disease. It was a beautiful forest at one time until the Zoradans."

Robelin Ghazzo-"What are Zoradans?"

Sapphire-"These are diseased elves that died in the plague about 100 years ago a lot of them died from the disease we don't know what it was, but somehow they came back to life and now they hang in this forest. They take people indiscriminately kill them and eat them."

Robelin Ghazzo-"So you are saying that if we go into this forest we might die? If so we need to be ready for this is we are warriors we can do this!"

Sapphire-"Please do not get overzealous! This is no joke these things are diseased they had in sex and everything flying around their bodies they are the walking dead, but they are elves just the same and they have unique powers and they can snatch you from the ground using the vines in the trees as well as other weapons to take you out. You will be there dinner!"

Talfin-"I think we need to listen to Sapphire she does know what's going on this is why I have acquired her assistance, so will we go into this forest we need to be ready. If I have to use my magic on these guys I will!"

The entire crew completely understand the situation is serious as they slowly approach the forest which is located on the west side of the mountain they go in with their horses and they look up at the trees and is swarmed with all these dead elves they call Zoradans.

They cautiously go through hoping not to arouse them however that is not the case because one of the goblins slips and falls and immediately the Zoradans go into action! The goblin warriors kicked into overdrive as well as Sapphire hiding behind the trees because she is too small and can be easily eaten by these banks.

Immediately the Zoradans are flying out of the trees springing down towards the crew as they fight them all and some of them are getting hit by Coconuts which does not feel good so they hide behind tree trunks and trees so they don't get hit. Talfin has had enough he pulled a spell out of his pouch and slams the mixture to the ground and what happens is the entire forest is enveloped in a white smoke where the Zoradans cannot see them at all.

Down below is clear enough for the crew to get out that forest as they run towards the other side of the forest. Unfortunately one of the goblins get snatched up and the Zoradans one on each side are so strong that they literally ripped his goblin apart he does not make it. Meanwhile Robelin Ghazzo screens at them as if to say I will get you for that as they run out of the forest.

As they know they are safe because the Zoradans will not leave the forest why the goblins happens to turn around and he sees nothing but a bunch of red eyes staring at him it was a scary thought to see all those eyes. Thus they move on to another part of their journey and losing one of the goblins was a terrible loss as they are now depressed what they fight on. Because they know they need to keep moving on!

**Chapter 13**

**Quest for Oberweaver**

Now out of the forest and headed straight up the mountain it would literally take them better part of a day to get to their destination this is how huge this mountain is. Sapphire with her abilities of locating certain things must now concentrate on Oberweaver's presence. The entire crew is traveling through a very rocky terrain of towards the middle part of the mountain and they are dealing with frivolous whether. So they camp long enough for the weather to pass it was extremely rainy in the Quincy in front of them, so they had to wait for it to slow down or stop. They eventually get on their way and as soon as they get closer to the middle of the mountain that is when Sapphire starts picking up Oberweaver's sense. She looks at Talfin and says…

Sapphire-"I picked up what I think is Oberweaver I can feel her and she seems to be scared!"

Talfin-"We have to hurry so that we can get her to cooperate with us and help us find those eyes dragons!"

Sapphire-"I agree, but understand what we do approach that I handle the situation you guys stay back!"

Talfin-"I agree Sapphire we would deftly do it your way!"

Robelin Ghazzo-(being funny) it seems that this Oberweaver is way too much trouble and she going to give me something in return for this!"

They finally make it up the mountainside and approach what looks like an entrance to a cave and Sapphire looks at Talfin and the rest of the crew as if to say "Stay here I'll handle this one I know it's safe you guys can come in" Sapphire slowly flies inside the cave and at first there a lot of an animated objects that are from villages it seems that Oberweaver like to collect things and this is the first thing she sees. She slowly goes in Oberweaver is crouched in the corner absolutely petrified and Sapphire approaches her gently because she recognizes her and begins to have a conversation with her.

Sapphire-"Oberweaver do you remember me? I am Sapphire!"

Oberweaver-"I do remember you and I do not understand why you come to bother me?"

Sapphire-"We are here… (Interrupted)"

Oberweaver-"Who are we?"

Sapphire-"We meaning me, Talfin the great Wizard of Agmar, and the goblin warriors!"

Oberweaver-"Talfin he is here! What do you people want of me?"

Sapphire-"Is it safe for me to bring them in they will not harm you!"

Oberweaver-"If they do anything stupid I will destroy them all!"

Sapphire-"I promise you they are good people and they have good intentions!"

Oberweaver-"Okay you can let them in!"

Sapphire flies back out and lets them know that it safe to come in, but they are not to do anything stupid to alarm her because we need her help they are to remain calm and all times!

Sapphire-"Oberweaver this is Talfin the Wizard of Agmar!"

Talfin-"Oberweaver I remember you. You were there when Scarr killed my master when I was very young, but that is not an issue right now we need your help!"

Sapphire-"Oberweaver we need you to find the eyes dragons Shoren and Icepheria!"

Oberweaver-"why do you need them?"

Talfin-"The reason we are asking you for your help to contact them is because we need them to get a hold of the Taron dragons because Scarr is going to attack you know which is at the base of this mountain and everything around it will be destroyed if Scarr attacks it from below destroying everything around the mountain base and this is why we're asking you to help us find the eyes dragons Shoren and Icepheria!"

Oberweaver-" Let me understand you want me to find the eyes dragons so they can get a hold of the Taron dragons and they can attack Scarr and his dragons as well as his foot soldiers and put a stop to his and heinous act!"

Sapphire-"yes Oberweaver that is exactly what we want to do. Will you help us?"

Oberweaver-"You have come to understand why I stay in this she is because I am the only night she left. I have to hide from Scarr simply because I was tired of doing his dirty work and offer what? Just so he can keep doing what he's doing. I ran away from him for that very reason. I simply got tired of doing his dirty work, so if you ask me if I want to help you get rid of Scarr the answer is yes I will definitely help you!"

With such great relief Talfin and Sapphire and the rest of the crew are happy that she is willing to help them find the ice dragons. Oberweaver hasn't come out of the cave in such a long time that her eyes are extremely sensitive to the light, so she has to wear a cloak with a very large hood until her eyes adjust as a venture on which will take days to get to the point where they can see the ice dragons.

**Chapter 14**

**The Journey for Two Dragons**

Now is Talfin, Sapphire, Talfin's men, and yes the goblin warriors with their leader Robelin Ghazzo and now with Oberweaver now on the search for the ice dragons as a journey further into the mountain ranges they come across a very dark and eerie looking place which has a lot of snow and a lot of dead carcasses hanging around as they walked further they come across what looks like a temple of some sorts and it is huge as they approach it they seem like ants to this mighty entrance.

However they are stopped at the entrance by a very unique and powerful looking creature. They look with shock and amazement as they have never seen anything like this before. It is half horse and half Minotaur with the biggest horns on his head that we have ever seen. And he has a gigantic staff this thing was at least 9 feet tall. They have seen big things before but something like this in a human shape this big never seen before.

This thing was great color as if it were carved out of Clay. It walks up to the entrance of the staircase as Talfin, Sapphire, Oberweaver and the rest of the crew look on it speaks…

Fromsbay-"My name is "Fromsbay" I am a Minotaur centaur soldier here to protect this Temple and I cannot let you in!"

Sapphire- (flies up to Fromsbay)-"My name is Sapphire and we are not here to harm you in any way. (Fromsbay looks amused as if they could hurt him) we are here because of Scarr!"

Fromsbay-"(looks at Sapphire with shock) Scarr…., Scarr is my enemy. I am the last no survivor of my race here in Sarnas Haven and in these mountain ranges I am the only one left. I guarded this Temple for the mighty ice Dragon Shoren and I cannot let you enter is to keep him safe as well as Icepheria!"

Talfin-(slowly walks up the stairs with the rest of the crew) Fromsbay my name is Talfin I am the great Wizard of Agmar we are all here for the same reasons we need the help of Shoren and Icepheria because of Scarr is going to attack Rhuno which is located at the base of this mountain range!"

Oberweaver-"Fromsbay my name is Oberweaver I have the power to communicate with Shoren and Icepheria because I can speak to dragons mentally!"

Fromsbay-"You Are a Nightshade! I believe you guys are evil and you had something to do with the killing of my people!"

Oberweaver-"yes I did contribute to the heinous acts of Scarr simply because he knew what I was capable of doing and he forced me to do these things. Even though I did not want to do them I did it because I feared him and now I have been hiding for years and he wiped out my entire race of people, so I do understand how you feel. I stay in hiding hoping that he would forget about me but now I realize we have to stop them completely so we can live a better life. Will you help us?"

Fromsbay-"Yes my family to end my people were completely wiped out by star and his dragons.

I will assist you can anyone of you in achieving this goal because I want him gone!"

Fromsbay lets everyone into the Temple and he begins to explain the history of this Temple. He proceeds to say that this Temple is a dragons Temple where the dragons give birth to other dragons and it is my job to protect those eggs until they hatch. As they walked in they see how huge this Temple is it is big enough for the biggest Dragon to give birth as they walked towards the center of the Temple and it walked up to what looks like a water fountain, but in fact it is a nest where the eggs are laid and rested until they hatch.

This Temple is called the Dragons Temple is only meant for the ice dragons of the world they come from all over the world to lay their eggs in this Temple. No other Dragon is allowed in this Temple and that is why Fromsbay is there to protect it. It is now that Talfin and Sapphire and the rest of the gang realize why the secrecy when it comes to the Dragon eggs it is because ice dragons are only born every 200 years, so they are very rare.

Talfin looks at Oberweaver and says…

Talfin-"Oberweaver you need to contact Shoren and if you can get a hold of him tell him to meet us here at the Temple!"

Oberweaver-"yes Talfin I will do that!"

Oberweaver stepped outside the Temple and walks out and down the staircase to the bottom part of the platform where she is looking directly in front and on both sides are walls of mountains that delete all the way down into a valley below where the eye cannot say.

She begins to usurp our of telekinesis to contact Shoren and Icepheria and it wouldn't be long as you see below the clouds they start to move and ruffled like smoke and suddenly with a blast of fresh air Icepheria explodes onto the scene. She glides right in front of Oberweaver and Oberweaver looks at her with such amazement because she is absolutely beautiful.

As she looks with amazement suddenly there is a dark shadow of bedrooms over her as if it were rain clouds however it is the mighty Shoren as large and graceful in all his glory. He is about twice the size of Icepheria is gigantic and magnificent. He has a wingspan that seems to stretch from one side of the mountain to the other he is absolutely gigantic.

Oberweaver stepped out of the way as Icepheria walks up into the Temple only to be greeted by Fromsbay and the rest of the crew as they look with such amazement.

Talfin-"oh my God you guys see when I see she is absolutely amazing!"

Robelin Ghazzo-"oh my God I never seen a Dragon up close. This is actually kind of scary. Do you think she's going to hurt us?"

Sapphire-"I don't think so unless you get close to those eggs there's no telling what she will do. As long as we stay still and not move and she realizes we are no harm we will be okay!"

Talfin-"Sapphire go get Oberweaver she's going to need to talk to the dragons and to make sure it is safe for us as well as for them!"

Sapphire immediately flies outside to speak to Oberweaver however she is confronted by Shoren as he begins to walk into the Temple even though he is twice the size of Icepheria he makes it through the entrance with these. This is how big the templates. Sapphire speaks to Oberweaver and tells her what she needs to do.

Sapphire-"Oberweaver I need you to talk to the dragons and let them know that we do not mean no harm and explain to them why we need their help!"

Oberweaver-"Sapphire I will do just that!"

**Chapter 15**

**The Attack**

Scarr has been planning to attack the last region that has humans, goblins and the shimmering fairies. His plan will be to have just dragons existing on this planet and that needs to stop. Meanwhile after the contact of the Taron Dragons Shoren is now going to take a flight straight to the Western Hemisphere and talk to the two big guys that rule over there. He would fly and get there in a matter of hours landing in the southern hemisphere where he needs to talk to Rammer. Shoren walks up into the castle where Rammer lives and rules and he approaches Rammer as Rammer is a very huge Dragon he towers over Shoren. He has a nasty attitude as Shoren begins to talk to him he comes off rather beastly and intimidating.

Rammer-"Shoren what are you doing here?"

Shoren-"Rammer we need your help because your brother Scarr is trying to take over the entire planet and eventually he will come over here and take what you've got!"

Rammer-"My brother Scarr is a fool!"

Shoren-"Rammer don't you understand the ramifications here if Scarr wins over there he will come over year and he will take with yours. If you don't want that to happen then you need to listen to what I got a say!"

Rammer-(Reluctantly listens) okay Shoren I will listen, but understand don't expect me to do anything if I don't get something out of this. This is just the way I am I don't care about anybody else, but if it is to benefit me I will gladly help you, so my suggestion to you is make it worth my while!"

Shoren-"Okay Scarr plans on taking out Rhuno and he will gain access to all of Sarnas Haven and then he plans to come over here to the Western Hemisphere and take what you've got. My plan is for you Rammer and your brother up in the North Bronko to fly back with me and take him out. Now you are probably saying what's in it for me. The first thing is you won't have to deal with Scarr anymore and I will give you The Dragon's Eye that you have been wanting for a long time because I know you are greedy for precious stones. Your brother on the other hand is like Smaug is still young and controlling the upper northern European countries and is greedy just like your brother when it comes to gold and silver."

Rammer-"My brother he is a stubborn fool himself! He will not do what you want him to do. Unless you can promise him some gold and silver then maybe he can be persuaded. Can you do something like that for him because honestly I don't talk to him anymore? He is bullheaded very crass and just too into himself when it comes to gold and silver. He is worse than Smaug!"

Shoren-"Okay I promise you the Dragon's Eye and you will get it, but you have to help us take out Scarr if you fail in doing so you get nothing! As for your brother you are going to help me convince him that taking out Scarr is a good idea. Okay I'm going to need to head out to the north regions and talk to Bronko are you coming!"

Rammer-"What Now! I am getting ready to eat!"

Shoren-"Let's Go Rammer!"

Rammer-"Okay"

Both Shoren and Rammer take to the skies as it is such a beautiful sight to see to dragons of different types and colors flying through the sky is an amazing thing. They had towards what we know today as New York as Bronko likes to live in that area. It would be two or three hours later they would finally reach their destination as they land they are greeted with an angry Bronko. He charges them both but they outmaneuver him as he crash lands into the ground he gets up shaking his head and asks what the heck are you both doing here (he says this angrily).

Shoren-"I know Bronko you don't want us here I do understand that but we have a problem and it's with your older brother Scarr he is about to take over the village of Rhuno in the Sarnas Haven which is the only village left as he will destroy all of the shimmering spirits, people and the goblins in that area we don't want that to happen."

Bronko-"What do I care what Scarr does or what damage he does over there it does not matter to me at all!"

Rammer-"Look brother Shoren as made a lucrative deal with may and he will give you something very nice to return if you cooperate and help us take out Scarr! By doing this Shoren said he would give me the Dragon's Eye simply because I am fascinated with precious stones and I agree to help him take out Scarr for that very reason! You on the other hand are like Smaug our cousin over in northern part of your where he is taken out Russika he is a greedy bastard for gold just like you!"

Bronko-"So if I give you a demand and you honor it that means that I go over there and help you take out Scarr is this correct!"

Shoren-"That is correct I know you like gold and silver I know of a place that has an extreme amount of gold and silver for you to have!

Bronko-(Bronko is thinking and quickly agrees) you will give me all that gold and silver if you agree I will help you and Rammer take out Scarr and his army!

Shoren-"Then we all agree that you help me and my crew take out Scarr and his army once that is done you Rammer will get your Dragon's Eye and you Bronko will get your gold and silver! You will not get neither one if you do not and I repeat if you do not help me attain my goals!

Bronko and Rammer-(said at the same time) yes we agree let's do this!"

**Chapter 16**

**Rhuno's Onslaught**

Simultaneously Shoren, Rammer and Bronko take to the skies. They flying towards Sarnas Haven which takes them about three hours from New York area. Meanwhile back in Sarnas Haven foot soldiers are, over the hill and the Taron Dragons have now made it to Rhuno where they hide amongst the ruins of buildings and they keep themselves hidden until it is time to attack.

Scarr eventually shows up just outside of Rhuno and he comes crashing down because he is such a large Dragon and he lets out a mighty roar to let everyone know that he is there. The people of Rhuno are now in total fear because now they don't know where Shoren is for the rest of the dragons for that matter. Oberweaver, Sapphire, Fromsbay and the goblin warriors are set to attack as they want to get rid of Scarr in any possible way they can. They have a fighting spirit that will not stop.

You hear thunderous foot class as scars for the soldiers, over the hill as they wait around Scarr and wait for his order to attack. It is then the skies suddenly turn black as Oberweaver, Sapphire, Talfin and the rest of the gang look towards the sky only to see those winged devils that are possessed by Scarr.

Talfin-"I sure hope Shoren can get the hell of those to dragons in the Western Hemisphere Bronko and Rammer?"

Sapphire-"Talfin Shoren is one Dragon that can do what he needs to do he can't fail. He doesn't know how!"

Oberweaver-(looking around frantically because she is scared) well I hope he gets here with those dragons because this Dragon Scarr is not going away too much longer."

Fromsbay-"I will shoot this spear right into his eye!"

Talfin-"Fromsbay we do not want to agitate Scarr because we have no real serious defense yet until Shoren shows up."

The Taron dragons are waiting in seclusion, but will not attack unless Shoren use in the order to do it. With that in mind they are kind of defenseless right now. Robelin Ghazzo is nervous as can be and is goblin warriors are ready to attack at all costs. It is then that Scarr slowly walks up to Sapphire, Oberweaver, and Talfin and begins his conversation with them.

Scarr-"Talfin do you remember me?"

Talfin-"Scarr I do remember you. I was a very young apprentice at the time that you killed my master, and I haven't forgot!"

Scarr-(moves in very close to Talfin) and what will you do!"

Talfin just stands there and says nothing simply because he does not want to put the people of Rhuno in danger so he doesn't agitate them no more.

Scarr-"this is the last of the villages that I need to take control of and Sarnas Haven will be mine ha ha ha ha ha ha …"

Scarr's foot soldiers why now in formation in ready to attack and Scarr is looking to the sky and commanding his dragons to get ready for the attack. Scarr then looks around as he gets ready to give the order and the people of Rhuno, the goblins from Goblin City and the shimmering spirits are ready to fight at any cost. Scarr races had and is just about to give the order one we hear the flapping of gigantic wings.

**Chapter 17**

**The Battle of Dragons**

Suddenly with the flapping of wings is Shoren who comes crashing down to Earth and then Bronko crashes to the ground as well as Rammer. It is then that Scarr is now confused as to why his brothers are here.

Scarr-"What are my brothers doing here and who were you?"

Shoren-"Scarr I am Shoren the Ice Guardian of Agmar Mountain. I was summoned to stop you from destroying the very village that sits below my home world!"

Scarr-"Bronko what is the meaning of this?"

Rammer-"Brother you have been a thorn in everyone's side and it's getting to the point that something needs to be done about your controlling attitude!"

Scarr-(angrily speaking) what do you mean by controlling?"

Bronko-"it is exactly what we said it is you are trying to control the entire region here Sarnas Haven and we also heard that you are going to try to take over the Western Hemisphere from myself and Rammer and we simply will not let you do that!"

Shoren-"this is why I brought both of your brothers into this with a little friendly persuasion we will stop you from destroying the last village in Sarnas Haven the village of Rhuno will not be touched by you Scarr!"

Scarr-"I see Bronko and Rammer do you think you can stop me with what all I've got. I have my mighty dragons in the sky plus my foot soldiers and you have goblins and little people. How are you going to stop me from doing what I want to do?"

Shoren-(slowly walks up to Scarr) "I am the Ice Dragon of Agmar and I have certain abilities that will help me to defeat you Scarr! They are I can control the Taron Dragons. Plus I now have Bronko and Rammer who will also help me to defeat you! Look behind you I have the goblin King and its people along with the shimmering spirits which will cause you great despair. Talfin has some unfinished business with you Scarr, so keep in mind we have all this and you had dragons and foot soldiers.

Bronko-"Scarr you have been a pain in our society and I think it's time we take care of this situation!"

Rammer-"I agree with you brother… Take care of this situation!"

Shoren-"are you sure you want to continue this Scarr because we will fight and we will protect the very last village in Sarnas Haven.

There is a definite pause between the dragons and the people of Rhuno. Talfin and the rest of the group are not sure what's going to happen as they wait in fear. Shoren backs up because a look on Scarr's face tells them that he is going to attack. Bronko and Rammer take to the skies because they know their brother and suddenly Scarr reaches to the sky and breathes a mighty fire and calls upon his dragons to attack.

Scarr-(lunges forward) atackkkkkkkkkk!

Shoren takes to the skies as he commands the Taron Dragons and suddenly all of Scarr's dragons suddenly longed for Rhuno and start burning up the village. It is then that the Taron Dragons dispersed from the village over 2000 of them flock all around the other dragons in the sky. A mighty battle begins with the dragons in the sky.

Near the village the foot soldiers begin to march onto Rhuno is then that Talfin decides to use his magical powers and puts up a force field that blocks them from entering the village. He mutters the words and casts a spell around the foot soldiers and chants these words "Alohohama it Canto" suddenly there is a gigantic force field that wraps around the entire foot soldier Army.

Talfin-"I don't know how long this is going to last. But I will hold it for now!"

Oberweaver-"I shall help you Talfin to maintain the force field and keep the foot soldiers out!"

By then Scarr has taken to the sky and begins to burn Rhuno at the same time Bronko and Rammer attack his brother distracted him from burning the village.

Bronko-"Scarr we will stop you and we don't want to hurt you, but you are leaving us no choice!"

Rammer-"Scarr you need to stop. If you don't we will stop you even if it means killing you!"

Shoren is in a safe spot where he can control the Taron Dragons as they shoot their mighty fireballs at the other dragons. It is an all-out Dragon melee! If you look to the skies you see nothing but streams of fire and fireballs flying across the sky as if it were fireworks. Bronko and Rammer are persistently knocking Scarr around as he is getting very angry with the two of them.

It is at this point that Scarr has finally had enough. He viciously goes after Rammer and they both crashed to the ground so hard that Rammer loses one of his horns. Scarr is now on top of Rammer and is getting ready to fire on hand as he lunges back it is then that Bronko smashes into Scarr and not so clear out of the way. Scarr gets up and realizes one of his wings are broken he will have to heal it is going to fly again.

Bronko comes crashing down in front of Scarr and realizes the damage that he has done, but there is no remorse simply because of the kinship between Bronko and Rammer Bronko was not, let's Scarr hurt Rammer any more than he already has.

Scarr-"Bronko why do you do this? I do not understand why the both of you who are my brothers attacked me in this way. I now have a broken wing thanks to you Bronko!"

Bronko-"Scarr you need to understand I have a kinship with Rammer even though we don't really get along he is the closest thing to a brother that I have. When you were going to kill him I was not tolerate that and I did what I had to do. You need to understand now we are different. "We are no longer brothers"

Rammer-(blimps over to Scarr and Bronko with a busted horn as he looks on and begins to speak) is true Scarr we are no longer your brothers. To do what you have done without worrying about any consequence whatsoever you made us realize that we no longer need you in our lives. You have become a score on our existence and for all dragons to live by your nature is something we will never do again. We are true dragons that merely just want to exist on this planet, but with dragons like you who tarnish the good name of dragons we need to abolish that!"

Scarr reluctantly looks at both of them and realizes they are going to attack him and take him out. Scarr continuously limps and he's licking his wounds on his broken wing is then he looks back at Bronko and Scarr and they both have the same look that Scarr was not ready for. It was a look of you will die now.

Talfin and Oberweaver along with Fromsbay and Sapphire they are all doing their jobs in holding back the foot soldiers while the Taron Dragons are fighting the dragons in the sky it seems that Scarr dragons are now running away and disappearing because they no longer want to fight. The Taron Dragons are winning the dragons fight and the rest of the group are fighting back the foot soldiers. It is then Oberweaver holds them back while Talfin comes up with a new and mighty powerful spell!

Talfin-(screens that Oberweaver) Oberweaver can you hold the spell long enough for me to conjure up another spell I think I can get rid of these foot soldiers. If you can do this Fromsbay we will need your help as well!"

Fromsbay-"Talfin what do you want me to do. I will do what you ask of me!"

Talfin-"Fromsbay I need you to understand that you are a mighty warrior and the staff that you hold in your hand is the key to killing Scarr.

Fromsbay-(looks at the staff confusingly) what about the staff will kill Scarr!"

Talfin-"The staff possesses the power of the red heart and that is if you point this staff at Scarr's heart and murmur these words "heart of hearts take away my heart, (Out Loud) "Avada Kedavra" by pointing this staff directly at his heart and saying those words he should immediately drop to the ground and die.

Fromsbay-"When do I need to do this?"

Talfin-"Just get into position I will let you know when to do it!"

Meanwhile Bronko and Rammer have cornered the injured Scarr, but is unaware of Fromsbay's intentions. Talfin in the meantime has come up with a magic spell that will make this entire army disappear where the Army goes no one knows but it is a spell that will rid the land of these foot soldiers. He begins to modern the words that creates the magic spell to get rid of the foot soldiers

Talfin-"Europa Majorus Canapa Evanesco"

Suddenly a green mist surrounds the entire foot soldier Army and the entire army is gasping for air as if they were dying and then suddenly they disappear. The people of Rhuno begin to relax a little bit but they know the danger is not quite over yet. The Taron Dragons in the sky have completely defeated Scarr's dragons and now the Taron Dragons of just lying around because there are no other dragons to fight. Shoren now commands the Taron Dragons that they are no longer needed here and they can head back home to the northern Sarnas Haven regions. They immediately gather and start flying north and when you look up all you see is a stream of green flying dragons. It is such a beautiful sight to see.

The only threat that is now left is Scarr and Bronko as well as Rammer have him cornered and are not yet aware that Fromsbay will use the staff for its main purpose of existence. That is to kill a dragon! Talfin begins to explain to Fromsbay what staff is all about?

Talfin-"Fromsbay that staff you were holding it has been with you since you were very young, but you really didn't know what it was really used for. I am going to explain it to you now? It is called "The Dragon's Oboe" this particular staff was created many hundreds of years ago from the volcanic regions of Timor. Once it was created by a great wizard and that wizard was called "Volerka of Moornra".

He was one of the most powerful and evil of all wizards, but the one thing he could not stand was dragons so he created the staff with the power by casting a spell in pointing the staff to any Dragon and chants the words and point the staff towards the Dragon it's would automatically collapse and die. The reason for this is the spell when used automatically disintegrates the heart of any Dragon that the staff is pointed at.

Fromsbay-"I understand Talfin I have to use this staff on Scarr, but what about the other dragons?"

Talfin-"I will lead Bronko and Rammer and Shoren know that they need to be at the area when it happens, so it does not affect them."

Fromsbay-"I understand and I am ready to do what's expected of me and I shall go into position map!"

Talfin-"Good, very good Fromsbay!"

Talfin now gets the attention of Oberweaver who can communicate with dragons he begins to speak to her about the situation and she needs to talk to Shoren, Bronko, and Rammer. She indiscriminately begins to connect with all three dragons and speak to them within her mind. She begins to say that we need all three of you to understand that scar has to die. Bronko and Rammer look at her harshly as if to say that is not your place to say that. Oberweaver tries to convince both Bronko and Rammer that this is the best and most justifiable thing to do.

Oberweaver-"Bronko and Rammer is my responsibility to let you know that doing away with Scarr is the best thing even if you don't think so. Scarr is a menace to this planet and you both know that. Sure you understand what we need to do here. However I have to convince Bronko and Rammer that this is the right thing."

Bronko-"is this really necessary he is heavily damaged an injured right now as it is!"

Rammer-"I have to agree with Bronko on this. It doesn't seem like Scarr would do any further damage for a very long time simply because of his injuries. He might just go in the hiding and we may never see him again! "

Oberweaver-"I do understand that you guys are brothers and you want to protect him even though he is a menace to society. However there is a lot of evil within Scarr and his main objective is to take over this planet and honestly both of you seem to forget this!"

Bronko and Rammer-(both the dragons look at one another as if to say "yeah forgot that") (speaks at the same time) you are right Oberweaver it's the best thing. We both agree!"

Finally all three dragons come to an agreement as they look at Scarr and a look at each other and then they look at Shoren all three dragons simultaneously take to the air and disappeared into the clouds as Fromsbay takes position. Scarr looks to the sky very confused while he was limping around and at the same time he is hopping and popping Fromsbay now has to say the words that will eliminate Scarr.

Fromsbay-"I am ready, Talfin"

Talfin-"repeat after me these words and point the staff towards Scarr's heart. "Heart of hearts take away my heart, (Out Loud) "Avada Kedavra"

Fromsbay-(points the staff directly at Scarr in his chest region. Murmurs the words out loud) "Heart of hearts take away my heart, (Out Loud) "Avada Kedavra"

Fromsbay says the words and the staff begins to immediately glow red and it would be 15 seconds later it would shoots a red beam directly into the heart of Scarr. As it penetrates Scarr directly into the chest the Dragon begins to immediately shake the Dragon knows it's going to die and then it suddenly collapses and doesn't move.

Oberweaver, Talfin, Robelin Ghazzo and the goblin warriors approach Fromsbay to see if he is all right as he is a little shaken from the immense power of the "Dragon Oboe". Everyone seems to be doing fine and then suddenly scarred body crumbles and turns into ash and slowly fades into the wind and completely disappears as if he didn't exist at all.

**Chapter 18**

**A Dragons Promise**

Suddenly in the sky they hear heavy flapping of wings as all three dragons come crashing down to earth and they immediately look at each other and then turned to Talfin and the crew and asked where Scarr was.

Bronko-(looking directly at Talfin) "where is Scarr?"

Talfin-"As Oberweaver did explain to you we had to kill Scarr and we did it successfully however his body turned directly to ash and then disappeared into the wind!"

Rammer-(understanding what Talfin is saying and looks at Bronko) it is understandable Bronko it did take his heart it was only right for him to disappear into the Dragon heavens!"

Bronko-"(turns and looks at Shoren) okay Shoren it seems that I and Rammer honored your request and now you owe us something. I believe you all Rammer the snow diamond and you need to tell me where I can find the gold!"

Shoren-"As I promise both of you certain amenities if you will follow me and we will go on a quest to get these things for each and every one of you!"

Shoren-"Talfin, Sapphire, Oberweaver, and Robelin Ghazzo and your crew as well as all who joined us in defeating Scarr I personally thank you all. There is no doubt that each of you had a certain amount of fear but you pushed on and you were very courageous and we all achieve our goals and we saved Rhuno and the villages around the base of Agmar mountain. I thank you all!"

Suddenly Shoren looks at Bronko and Rammer and takes to the skies and then Bronko takes flight as well as Rammer eventually leaving and they fly towards the heavens.

The quest for Shoren to relinquish or find the snow diamond as well as the gold for both dragons will live in another story. As for this one everything and it as well as to be expected and the village of Rhuno is now saved along with Goblin City as well as the Garden of Syrian. Everyone will go back to being happy and safe again for now those mighty dragons have gone to heaven and gone onto another adventure.

The End


End file.
